


Auralphonic 008: Podfic and Money

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [8]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, professional audio work, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Jenepod as they discuss podfic and money, including fundraising, resume building, and professional opportunities for audiobooks and other voice work, and then rec some of their favourite podfics.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our  <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep008/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 008: Podfic and Money

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_008_podfic_and_money.mp3) **Length:** 0:57:37  
**Hosts:** dodificus and jenepod****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep008/).

  * [last day on earth, written and read by candle beck](http://motelwincest.livejournal.com/47384.html)
  * [Jeeves and the Monetary Imbalance written and read by triedunture](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jeeves-and-the-monetary-imbalance)
  * [The Work of Wings by knight_tracer and Rhea314, written by thefourthvine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033235)
  * [That one thing that happened that one time by kdheart, written by maple_clef](http://kdheart.dreamwidth.org/31357.html)
  * [ACX and podficcers](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14GvsSChyNMFdXZmcWqgiQmpuZcicvKR4zsi68E5CIH4/edit)
  * [Timeline of fandom and profit](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Timeline_of_Fandom_and_Profit)
  * [Voice123](http://voice123.com/)
  * [Starnow](http://www.starnow.co.uk/)
  * [Audiobook Creation Exchange](http://www.acx.com/)
  * [WAGFAPE Tumblr](http://wagfape.tumblr.com/)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
